


TC general Headcanon (my kind)

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lists, Tim Curry - Freeform, headcanons, master Tim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: A general headcanon about Tim





	TC general Headcanon (my kind)

**Author's Note:**

> A general headcanon about Tim

* Tim can always read you like an open book

* You can't hide anything from him. You don't want to, you want to share everything with him

* He can tell right away when you don't feel so good and he hugs you and asks what's wrong

* If you are at his house he will sit down with you on the couch and snuggle you close to him and massage your palm with the pad of his thumb. He knows it calms you

* He has a wicked sense of humor and the ability to put a smile on your face even on the toughest days and when he makes you laugh, the rest of the world fades away

* Making you happy is the best feeling in the world to him and says he can feel your smile in his chest, cause it warms him so much

* He loves touching you. He always finds a way to touch you and he often say: "I just wanna be near you"

* Sometimes when you touch his beard he'll get a little insecure and ask what you think about it, seeing it's turning gray. You laugh softly and assure him that he is very sexy with the gray and don't want him changing anything

* He is a little older, but it never bothers any of you. You clicked right away and you fit lovely

* Tim loves when you lie in his lap, then he will absent-minded play with your hair and caress you

* Late at night when you are watching tv, you often fall asleep in his lap. Then he wraps the two of you in a big green blanket

* With you asleep on him, he'll turn on the tv and watch basketball. He loves the Knicks and seizes every opportunity to see a game


End file.
